Taming the heart of the just
by WolfAmongUs
Summary: What if the Pevensies wasn't the only ones who went to Narnia? What if someone joined them? Meet Alex, it was no secret that her and Edmund never got along very well, always fighting and competing with each other. But what if once they go to Narnia feelings change… EdmundXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've always wanted to write a story about Edmund as he is my favourite character so I finally decided to give it a go. Please excuse my spelling and grammar errors it is not a strong suit of mine. Please feel free to leave your thoughts, ideas, and criticism it would be very helpful.**

 **I do not own the chronicles of Narnia. I only own my own character Alex.**

Alex woke to the sound of Mrs Macreadys moaning and fussing about. _"The usual then"_ Alex thought groaning and rolling out of bed in an un-lady like fashion. Then again she did not care if she was a 'proper lady' as Mrs Macready puts it. She has had the lecture from her dozens of times before saying Alex would need to start being more lady-like as she was growing up, however that never made any impact on Alex she didn't care if she acted like a girl or acted like 'a feral cat' is how she had heard Macready often refer to her as.

She walked to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and combed her hair and dressed. Recently she had been forced to wear skirts which she was not happy with however when she went to her granddad to complain he just laughed and patted her back saying "it could be worse, feel lucky Mrs. Macready didn't make you make a dress" the thought alone made Alex want to throw up so she shut up and left it.

Alex had grown up in the professors house (or should she say mansion since it as so huge) as her parents died when she was young, and therefor she went to live with her granddad (the professor). Since she never remembered her parents she was not hung up over it and was satisfied with the company of her granddad. Mrs Macready, the housekeeper was another story though.

Back to the present she went downstairs to have breakfast where she found her granddad siting at the table with a newspaper and a pipe in his mouth.

"morning, granddad" Alex said as she sat down pouring herself some juice and nibbling on some toast that was there ready for her to eat.

"ah, morning Alex are you looking forward to meeting the children today?" the professor said smiling at her putting down the paper.

He was referring to the fact that 4 children, refugees from the war who were staying with us for a while. Alex was in fact very excited as much as she loved living in this house it was in the middle of the countryside so she didn't have many opportunities to socialise with other children, so Alex could not be happier.

"Of course-"Alex started to say before Mrs Macready walked in and cut her off.

"Alex I thought I told you to make sure the bedding was made for when the guests are arriving?" Macready said staring at Alex angrily.

"dammit" Alex muttered under her breath. Completely forgetting she had to do that. "sorry I forgot" she said smiling sheepishly up at her

"Well?" Macready said raising an eyebrow up at the girl

Alex knowing Macready was implying she needed to go do it, huffed getting up to head up to the rooms to finish the job

"Don't forget were leaving in a couple of hours to pick them up" Macready called after her.

"I won't" she called back to her laughing.

"So the pevensies" Alex said to Macready as she was bored on the journey to picking up the children

"yes, and don't you go filling up their minds with stupid ideas and, causing trouble with them" Macready said to Alex without looking at her

"Now where would you get the idea I would ever do that" Alex said smiling innocently but grinning knowing things were going to get a lot more interesting now.

"because I know you" Macready said coldly

Just then in the distance Alex spotted 4 children in the distance looking around confused and completely alone.

Alex knew it was them and was suddenly very nervous _"what if they weren't that friendly? What if they want nothing to do with her?"_ Alex thought. She shook the thoughts from her head trying to stay positive _"surely they won't be like that, right?"_ she told herself.

"Come on, hup and whoa. Whoa" Macready said to the horses as we finally stopped next to the children.

Alex had the chance to finally observe the children there were 2 boys and 2 girls. The youngest girl looked maybe about 10 with shoulder length brown hair. She looked nervous but had a friendly smile on her face and was staring at Alex. Alex thought she looked nice so she waved subtly at her who made the young girl grin, and wave back. The older girl looked very confused and was staring at Mrs Macready she was very tall, slim and had long brown hair. She looked like the type of person who was more academic and less fun, Alex thought. But she looked nice enough so when the older girl caught her eyes she smiled at her still. The person next to her was the oldest boy he was the tallest of his siblings and golden brown short hair. He looked the most confused of them all. You could tell he was very protective of his siblings so she admired him for that. Wishing she had someone like that.

The last sibling was the younger boy; he looked around her age with short dark brown hair. The first thing she noticed was his imitate scowl he sent her way. She frowned and thought _"what did I ever do to him?"_ she got the feeling he was a sort of troublemaker, like herself but at least she had the common decency to be polite she thought turning away from him.

The older boy suddenly spoke

"Mrs. Macready?" he said as a question.

"I'm afraid so" she answered him.

 _"Great"_ she thought "it's the first meeting and Macreadys already scaring them away" she rolled her eyes at Macready and spoke up

"And im Alex, the one and only" she said playfully towards them to ease them up

The younger girl giggled at that. Alex knew she would get along greatly with her

"Is this it then? Haven't you bought anything else" Macready said referring to the tiny amount of luggage they had between them.

"No mam, it's just us" peter said almost sadly.

There was a silence.

"Well at least that makes moving in easy I suppose?" Alex said forcing a laugh to try and break the silence, boy this was getting awkward real fast.

No one said anything but Macready gave Alex a scolding look.

"What?... Right not the right thing to say, got it" Alex said finally

They got on the carriage Alex helped them get on offering a hand to each of them when she pulled the younger boy up she brushed of her hand and said

"I don't need help im strong enough to get on by myself"

Alex snorted at that "yeah, im sure you can" she said chuckling raising her hands in mock surrender.

The younger boy glared at her.

"Lay of it, Ed" the older boy said scolding him

They sat down

"So you guys know who I am but I'd like to put a name to your faces I can't keep referring to you guys as 'the younger girl' or 'the older boy'. She said

"Oh sorry, my name is Susan, this is Lucy, Peter, and Edmund" the girl I now knew as Susan said.

The journey home was filled with chatter mainly peter and Susan explain where they was from and about their mum, when the topic of their dad came up I saw that Edmund had flinched slightly. I could tell the subject of his dad bothered him. So I quickly changed the subject.

He noticed and sent me a grateful look. _"Wait I must be imagining things, or did the person who had done nothing but indicate he hates me just send me a look of gratitude"_ She thought.

When they arrived at the house Macready immediately started to lecture them during the tour. Alex already felt sorry for them.

"-there will be a few rules you need to follow, there will be no shouting, or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter

Susan reached out to touch something. Alex winced knowing what was going to happen.

"NO TOUCHING OF THE HISTORICAL ARTIFCTS" Susan surprised quickly removed her hands.

Whist saying this I was stood behind her mimicking her exactly and making fun of her.

The others saw and tried to hide their laughs. Macready noticed and turned around and noticed what I was doing.

Macready sighed "the children should not be exposed to you and your troublesome actions"

"aww, but I thought you loved me" you said mockingly pouting at her.

Macready ignored you and continued lecturing the children

"And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor".

Macready then left Alex to show them to their rooms

"Here you are, if you need anything im just down the hall to the left. And don't worry about Macready, I don't she's all bark and no bite, you'll get used to it" Alex said reassuringly to them

"Thank you" peter said

"I'll leave you guys to get settled in" she said walking away

Later one the pevensies were in their room getting ready for bed

"You saw outside this place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrows going to be great" Peter said to Lucy

"can spend time with Alex" Lucy asked Peter

Peter smiled and said "im sure we can if she doesn't mind" Lucy smiled

"Ugh, why her" Edmund said groaning.

"Don't think we didn't notice how rude you were being to her Edmund, were guests here we have to be nice, besides Alex is very nice you should be polite to her" Susan said

"Fine, but don't expect me to be friends with her Edmund said turning away

Edmund was annoyed, annoyed that he had to go away from home, annoyed that they had to deal with the bossy lady Mrs. Macready, and annoyed that the Alex girl for mocking Edmund earlier. He didn't know what it was about her but when he saw her he immediately felt weird, and angry at her for some reason. So he decided not to trust her.

 **Hi, sorry if the first chapter wasn't that eventful, the first chapters are always the worst for me to write.**

 **Please RXR I would appreciate it so much to get feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia I only own my OC**

Alex woke up the next day to typical English whether… rain. Although it did not come as a surprise to her, when she saw the pevensies faces at the sight of the rain she felt bad.

"Good morning everyone" Alex called to them trying to cheer up their sad faces.

"Are you blind or something does this look like a good morning" Edmund snapped back to her, obviously referring to the rain outside.

Alex frowned

 _'Great, its early morning and I've already got to deal with Mr. grumpy'_ she thought.

Edmund was sitting on a couch in the room with his feet on the table, flicking through a book he wasn't paying attention too.

Alex walked over to where he was sitting, moving his feet of the table in the process and sitting next to him placing her legs where his had been.

"Well im trying to make the best of things hear you know, look just because the whether isn't that great it doesn't mean we cannot do anything. I mean it's a big house you can explore, I usually spend my time reading in here-"

"Reading is boring" Edmund cut in.

"It's only boring for those who have no imagination" Alex replied

"Are you implying I am dumb" said Edmund

"No, you simply came to that conclusion yourself" Alex said smirking at him.

Edmund didn't know what to say so just stood up and glared at her and moved to occupy himself somewhere else in the room.

Alex then turned to face the others to find Lucy sitting by the window, and Susan and Peter sitting on another couch. Alex chose to sit next to Lucy who was staring out the window.

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey Alex, when will this rain stop?" Lucy asked

"it's hard to tell, but im sure it will be soon, I tell you what when its sunny how about we go outside and I'll show you the tree I usually climb where you can see the whole countryside, it's a magnificent view" Alex said smiling nudging Lucy.

Lucy's eyes brightened

"REALLY! Oh thank you Alex, I would love that" Lucy said smiling back.

Alex then heard Susan and peters conversation.

"Come on peter, gastrovascular"

"Is it Latin?" Peter replied back disinterested.

"Yes"

"What a fun game you guys are playing, can I join?" Alex called sarcastically over to them laughing

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented' Edmund added on

"Will you two stop it" Susan said to me and Edmund whilst closing her book

"We could play hide and seek, Alex said we should explore the house" Lucy said joining the group.

"But were already having so much fun" peter said sarcastically looking at Susan.

"Come on peter please" Lucy begged.

Peter looked to me as if asking if it was alright

"As long as we avoid Macready we could play" Alex convinced knowing it would make Lucy happy and based on the look Edmund was giving them, annoy Edmund so it seemed to be a plus, plus".

"1, 2, 3 4, 5, 6-"Peter started counting.

What Edmund said getting up not actually believing this was happening?

Everyone got up and rushed out of the room to look for a place to hide as peter carried on counting

"7, 8, 9, 10, 11" the counting faded out as Alex moved further away.

As she lived in this house Alex knew just where to hide where no one would find her. She rushed though corridor to a section where there where curtains.

However as she reached it Edmund had got their first and shoved her out of the way.

"I got here first"

"Ugh can you not just be polite instead of shoving me" Alex shouted back finally losing her temper with him.

"I would have to if someone wasn't in my way" Edmund shouted back.

"You guys shush and hide peter will come any minute" Lucy replied as she ran past us

We both gave each other one last angry look before I walked away from him deciding to hide in another section across the hall as Edmund hid.

 _'What is Edmunds problem with me… I don't remember insulting him, well earlier I did, but the pretty much insulted himself so that was his fault, and he already was rude towards me before then so that's not it, this guy is getting on my last nerve'_ whilst Alex was thinking she did not realise she was gripping the curtains a little too hard almost pulling them of so she quickly let go and snapped out of it.

Suddenly she heard the voice of Lucy "it's alright, it's alright I'm back"

Curious as to what was going on Alex headed towards them.

"Ready or not here I come" we heard peter call

Edmund then peeked out and said to us "shut up he's coming" he said

 _'Clearly for someone who didn't want to play, he sure wants to win'_ Alex thought.

"Lucy what are you talking about?" Alex asked her confused

Peter finally found us and was looking as confused as she was. Edmund noticing peter sighed and came out from the curtains.

"You know I don't think you three have the right idea of the game" peter said

Lucy now looking confused said "weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point that's why he was seeking you" Edmund said condescendingly whilst bending down to Lucy's height.

Alex who was stood next to him elbowed him "she's not a baby she knows that Edmund"

He simply glared at her.

 _'I'm growing far too used to his glaring by now for it to affect me, and to think I've only known him for a day'_ She thought.

Susan joined us "does this mean I win"

"It doesn't look like Lucy wants to play anymore"

"But I've been gone for hours" Lucy said

We all stared at her confused.

"Lucy what are you talking about, you've only been hiding for a few minutes?" Alex said

She then went on to tell us about her adventures in a place called 'Narnia' which apparently was in the back of a wardrobe in the spare room.

….

We went to check out the wardrobe; Susan opened it and looked into the back of it and knocked on it whilst Edmund was round the back knocking.

Alex was standing by Lucy with my arm around her whilst this was going on.

They then closed it and faced her. "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe" Susan said

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination" peter said

The other three started to walk away whilst Alex stayed by her side

"But I wasn't imagining" Lucy called out to them

Alex stayed silent not knowing what to do.

"That's enough Lucy" Susan scolded her.

"I wouldn't lie about this" Lucy said beginning to become hysterical.

She then turned at looked up at Alex.

"You believe me right Alex?"

Alex was silent for a moment thinking…

"I really don't know Lucy I mean I really want to believe what you're saying it sounds amazing but, I've lived her all my life, that even used to be my wardrobe but I've never found anything out of the ordinary before so im sceptical."

Lucy looked sadder

Edmund then stepped forward "well I believe you"

Alex was really shocked as it was totally out of character for him

Lucy's face became confused "you do?"

"Yeah of course, didn't I ever tell you of the field in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund joked

"Edmund, this is not the time to be joking" Alex said to him. She then turned away to console Lucy who became upset.

"Will you just stop, you just have to make everything worse don't you" peter said to Edmund

"It's just a joke" Edmund said backing away.

"When are you ever going to learn to grow up?"

"SHUT UP! You think you're ad but you're not!" Edmund shouted and then ran away

She winced feeling sorry for them,

"Well that was nicely handled" Susan said before running after Edmund.

"But it really was there" Lucy spoke up to peter.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough" peter then walked away leaving me with Lucy."

Lucy then turned and shut the wardrobe and Alex took her hand afterwards.

"Come on, let's go have some hot chocolate" Alex said trying to cheer her up.

She didn't know what to do so she opted with just consoling her.

…

Later that evening Alex was getting a sandwich a snack hearing into the communal/library room, when she found Edmund sitting their looking sad.

"He must still be sad from earlier" she thought.

"Hey, do you want a sandwich" she offered him.

He simply shook his head not saying anything.

 _'Well at least he wasn't angry with me, that's a start I guess'_ Alex thought.

'look about earlier, im sure peter didn't think he was your dad, he's just trying to protect you I mean he's the oldest out of all of you and your alone in what you must think is a weird and scary place he's just doing what he thinks is best"

"But im old enough to look after myself" Edmund countered.

"Maybe, you are, maybe you're not, that's not the point, he's your big brother, and it's what they do" she said softly to him.

"Since when did you become a guidance councillor" Edmund said coldly

"Im not, im just trying to help" she said frowning

"Yeah well I don't need your help" he said before getting up and leaving

"Great Alex way to make it worse" Alex said out loud to herself and sighed

 _'At least I tried_ ' she thought.

….

In the night Lucy has been awake staring at a candle before finally deciding to get up and leaving the room.

This did not go unnoticed by Edmund who had just returned from the bathroom and saw Lucy in the halls at night.

He smirked to himself silently following her.

He saw her enter the 'wardrobe' in question and decided to follow her in.

"Lucy, where are you?...Boo, Lucy, hope you're not afraid of the dark" he said entering and closing the door behind him.

"Lucy, Lucy ahhh!" he said falling onto the cold wet ground file with snow, he looked up to see find himself face to face with the woods Lucy was talking about

'she wasn't making it up then" he thought.

 **Here's chapter 2 sorry if Edmund seems to be too cruel, I just tried to match him to how his character was in the first film, he won't be like this through the whole thing he will start to change gradually. Also I don't know if my OC is likable or not. I hope she doesn't come across badly anyways I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry its been such a long time since I have updated I never really had an idea where I wanted my story to go in terms of plot before so I was struggling. But I now actually have a plan for this story so im going to continue. In terms of updating im about to start my final year of college and I am busy with my job and assignments so their isn't a set update period it will just be whenever I get time but if I got reviews so I know people are actually reading this it would give me more inspiration to update faster. Anyway as a present for the long absence there are 2 chapters for you. I hope you enjoy.**

After the discussion (more like dispute) with Edmund not long before, Alex found herself not able to sleep. So she decided to go check up him as (even though she would never admit it out loud to anyone) she was concerned for him.

 _'its not creepy'_ she told herself.

 _'im just going to walk into his room check to see if he's awake, if so I will shake some sense into him, if not, pretend to not have come and leave discreatly'_

"yeah not creepy at all, keep telling yourself that Alex" she muttered under her breath.

As she put on her slippers and night gown over her shorts and top she headed towards his room. However as she turned a corner of the corridor she saw Edmund leaving his room sneakily following Lucy.

So Alex quickly hid to avoid being seen and watched as he disappeared around another corner. She then moved to follow him

 _'Its like im a spy'_ she thought to herself before quickly shaking the thoughts out of her head and focusing back to the present.

'not the time Alex' she thought to herself

She then realised something _'hang on what is this, follow the leader? Why are people following each other, whats next peters going to be behind me following me?'_

She looked round and sure enough the corridor behind her was unoccupied.

She turned back round and continued following Edmund until they reached a familiar location.

 _'really? Edmund's following lucy to that wardrobe?'_

 _'why does he care, I swear if he is just following her to make fun of her again…'_ she trailed of in thought already thinking of ways to get him back.

Without realising it she had stepped on a creaky floor board. She froze in shock and quickly hid just before Edmund turned around scanning the corridor for the source of the noise, before he shook his head and turned around again.

Alex released a breath she didn't know she was holding

 _'smooth'_ a voice in the back of her head said.

 _'shut up'_ she thought back, rolling her eyes.

Wow, was she really arguing with herself?

Eventually Lucy entered the wardrobe and after a minute Edmund followed her, calling lucy's name whilst doing so.

Alex was just outside the room peeking in expecting to see them both emerge from the wardrobe imminently, however it never happened.

So after a couple of minutes she approached the wardrobe an peeked inside

"Lucy, Edmund, where are you?" she called inside

There was no reply so she got inside the wardrobe searching for them, closing the door whilst doing so.

 _'great Alex get rid of your only source of light and the only way out'_ She though sarcastically to herself.

She made her way to the back of the wardrobe feeling around whilst doing so expecting to reach a solid wood barrier however she found something entirely different.

 _'clothes, clothes, more clothes, trees, snow covered trees… WAIT! TREES? AND COVERED IN SNOW?'_

Alex was certain she was dreaming as she stepped out to see what looked like a forrest covered In snow. She pinched herself expecting to wake up but nothing happened as she stared on wide eyed in amazement.

She then realised that this was Narnia, what lucy was talking about, she was right.

She became very aware very quickly of how cold it was and wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her.

She then after a couple more seconds of standing their in amazement ran to the nearest thing near her which was a single lamppost, touching it and then running of to look at everything else surrounding her.

She was overjoyed and suddenly it felt like Christmas to her. She keept looking around unaware of ho var she was venturing away from the entrance of the wardrobe. And then finally she dove backwards into the snow moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel not caring how cold it was and laughing in complete and utter bliss.

"hang on" she said out loud to herself.

"how can I have not found this earlier I grew up in that house all my life, why did I never find it?

Alex was pouting thinking of all the fun she had missed out on. Then leaned up on her elbows looking aroun at the sceene surrounding her and realised how far away she was, and every direction looked the same with trees surrounding her. Realising she was lost but also realising that she had not seen Lucy or Edmund since she got here

'where were they?' she thought to herself confused.

"eh hum"interrupted a voice from behind her.

[MEANWHILE]

Edmund was walking through the snow covered woods looking around and calling lucy's name trying to find her.

"Lucy" he called.

He then heared bells ringing and saw a carriage moving rapidly towards him from his right passing by him and knocing him over in the process.

The carriage pulled to a stop and vicious looking dawf ran towards him ready to attack.

Edmund frantically crawled backwards before finally gaining his footing and running in the opposite direction of the dawf that was now chasing him. Suddenly something wrapped around his feet tripping him over.

The dawf pulled out a dagger and moved towards him ready to stab him.

 _'is this how im going to die, death by dawf'_ Edmund thought. ' _of all the ways to die he did not have this in mind'_

"leave me alone" Edmund shouted out to the dawf in a desperate attempt to save his life.

A firm yet irritated voice called out from the carriage "what is it now Ginarrbrik?"

Edmund not caring who it was immediately seeked help from the voice.

"Make him let me go" he shouted desperately trying to escape.

Enraged the dawf who was now sitting on him stopping from escaping shouted in his face "How dare you address the queen of Narnia".

Edmund shocked at the news desperately tried to defend himself.

"I didn't know"

"you will know her better hearafter" the dawf said raising his dagger ready to strike

Edmund closed his eyes ready for the immense pain, only it didn't occur as the same voice called out stopping the dawf.

"wait"

Edmund opened his eyes and looked up to see a female figure emerge from the carriage dressed entirely in white.

Shocked and confused he barely heard her address him.

"what is your name son of Adam?"

"Edmund" he replied standing up.

"And how Edmund did you come to enter my dominion?" she questioned him.

"im not sure, I was just following my sister" he explained himself.

"your sister? How many are their of you?" she questioned him intrigued.

" 4, well 5 if you count Alex who isn't my sibling, Lucy is the only one whos been here before , she said she met some faun called Mr Tumnus" he continued to explain.

"Peter, Susan, and Alex didn't believe her, I didn't either"

"Yet Alex still stupidly stood up for her" he added mumbling.

"Edmund you look so cold, will you come sit with me?" she said to him

Edmund confused glanced back at the dawf to make sure it wasn't a trick and to make sure the dawf wasn't about to attack him again when he wasn't looking, before finally decided it was safe and approached her and sitting next to her as she wrapped her cloak around him as he relished in the warmth it brang.

"now how about something hot to drink?" she asked him smiling

"yes please he said egarly. And after thinking back to how royalty was supposed to be addressed added "your majesty".

She then pulled out a vile and released a single drop of liquid to the grownd and Edmund watched amazed as it transformed into a glass of hot chocolate. He greedily started drinking.

Yet confused he asked "How did you do that?"

"I can make anything you like" she replied immediately.

Suddenly thinking it was a dream come true and thinking of how envious of peters height he was, he dared to ask.

"Can you make me taller?"

She just laughed in reply.

"anything you'd like to eat?"

Thinking back to what his favourite sweets were- which are a rarity at the moment with the war going on he came up with his answer

"Turkish delight?"

The vile then appeared again and repeated the same process however this time a box emerged. Eager to see the contents he let her take the drink from him not seeing how the dawf threw It at a tree and it turn back to snow, As he started eating.

After a few moment s of eating the queen questioned him

"Edmund?"

" I would very much like to meet the rest of your family"

Confused Edmund stopped eating and looked at her.

"why? theirs nothing special about them. Alex isn't even family, shes just annoying"

"oh im sure their not nearly as delightful as you are" she replied as she wiped his mouth

Edmund smirked agreeing with the statement.

"but you see Edmund, I have no children of my own and you are exactly the type of person I see one day becoming prince of Narnia,maybe even king"

Shocked Edmund questioned "really?"

"of course you'd have to bring the rest of your family" she replied.

Suddenly disheartened he questioned "do you mean Peter would be king as well?"

"No! No No" she said shaking her head "but a king needs servants".

He smiled at the idea of seeing himself sitting on a thrown wearing a crown with peter kneeling at his feet polishing his shoes, and Alex as a maid having to do everything he says and him ordering her around and annoying her, he imagined happily.

"I guess I could bring them" he agreed.

Taking the Turkish delight away from him (which he was not happy about but did not let that show).

She pointed to the distance and said "beyond these woods you see those two hills, my house is right inbetween them. You'd love it their Edmund it has has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight".

Edmund got down from the carriage and hesitantly questioned "couldn't I have some more now?"

"NO!" She suddenly said scouldingly shocking him.

"don't want to ruin you appetite" she amended softly smiling to him.

"besides you and I will be seeing each other again very soon wont we?"

"I hope so, your majesty" Edmund replied

"until then, dear one im going to miss you" she said as the carriage moved away from him into the distance.

He was thinking of a plan on how to convince the others to go with him to her house without suspecting anything.

 _'not difficult at all'_ Edmund thought to himself sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"eh hum" a voice called from behind Alex.

Shocked she spun round trying to locate the source of the voice whilst standing up from the snow covered ground. However she saw nothing , so she looked around in another direction trying to locate where the voice came from.

"down here" the voice called again.

She looked down to see what looked like… a beaver?

She shook her head "great, im now hearing things " she said out loud to herself frustrated.

"Hello" 'the beaver' said to her.

"im officially loosing it because it looked like that beaver just moved its mouth and said hello to me… first I talk to myself, now this, whats next?"

"I can assure you are not imagining things miss" the beaver said back to her

Alex then suddenly remembered about how Lucy said Mr. Tumnus was a talking faun and figured that most things can talk here.

"Lucy was right this place is amazing" she said out loud

"Lucy?" the beaver questioned to her.

"Are you by any chance a daughter of eve"

Confused Alex answered "no my mothers name was Rosaria"

"no, I mean are you human?" the beaver questioned.

"no… im a fish" Alex said back sarcastically rolling her eyes

Seeing the look of confusion that crossed the beavers face she realised he didn't know she was being sarcastic.

"yes of course im human… it was a joke, I do that a lot" she amended to the beaver.

"my name is Alex" she introduced herself holding out her hand to him

Seeing him looking at her hand once again confused she realised that they couldn't exactly handshake as it was a beaver not a person. So she withdrew her hand quickly.

"wait, did you say your mothers name was Rosaria?" the beaver questioned her

"yes, why does that matter?" alex asked confused

She saw the beaver thinking for a moment before quickly shaking his head.

"never mind, my name is MR. beaver"

 _'such an original name'_ she thought to herself. She then imagined someone calling out for Mr. Beaver and around 50 beavers looking to the person calling all with the same name, and laughed out loud at the thought.

"whats funny?" he questioned

"nothing, just me being stupid" Alex dismissed calming down

"have you by any chance seen any other humans here not long ago passing?" she questioned going back to her earlier thought of trying to find Lucy and Edmund.

"No I haven't, but I did see footprints that looked human on the top of that hill" he indicated with his head where.

She felt a surge of hope at the possibility of finding the others.

"thank you, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr beaver she said waving goodbye to him as she turned to walk away. Before he called her back

"WAIT!, Be careful out their you never know whos listening" the beaver said to her

"what, who?" she questioned confused.

"the trees" he elaborated

"listening trees, talking beavers and fauns I really shouldn't be surprised should I she said to herself"

She nodded to the beaver goodbye before walking of in the direction of the hill.

"what am I getting myself into, ive walked into a wardrobe which contains Narnia, dangerous things" she said out loud to herself.

tonight was going great.

[10 minutes later]

"Ugh!"she growled to herself as she finally made It the top of the hill whilst panting

"whooo I really need to exercise more and I don't think my usual reading books in the library counts as that… who am I kidding im just lazy" she said to herself

She spotted the footprints Mr beaver told her about an followed the trail until it lead her to what she could see a figure in the distance

"Edmund?" she called out to the figure hoping it was him.

The figure turned around showing a familiar face.

"boy for once am I happy to see you" she said smiling finally happy she found someone.

His originally confused face then turned into his signature scowl.

 _'some things never change'_ she thought to herself.

"what are you doing here?" he accused her

"what am I doing here? Following you but Narnia is so big I got lost for a while and ran into a beaver"

"a beaver" he questioned.

Alex waved her hand dismissing it "long story never mind"

"the real question is what are you doing here" Alex asked raising her eyebrows at him whilst crossing her arms trying to look intimidating and failing.

"nothing I was just following Lucy" he replied

"yeah I know I saw you, I followed you as well remember"

"yeah well your not so good at following are you if you got lost" he said smugly

"and your terrible at sneaking, I bet that was you who creaked the floor board earlier, it was dumb of me not to realise at the time it was you" he accused changing the subject of him.

"well we can agree on one thing, you just admitted you were dumb"

She said now smiling smugly whilst Edmund scowled.

"And ill have you know my sneaking skills are epic… im just having an of day" Alex finished mumbling embarrassed.

"Hey I didn't mean I was dumb i-

I cut him of

"it dosent matter the real question is what have you been doing iin Narnia all this time as I cant see Lucy so you obviously didn't keep following her" I questioned him

Before he had the chance to answer a voice called out from behind them

"Edmund? Alex?" Lucy called whilst emerging from the trees and running towards them.

"oh Edmund, Alex you go in two isn't it wonderful she said hugging a clearly uncomfortable Edmund.

 _'someones not a hugger'_ I thought whilst smirking at the scene.

Then Lucy let go of Edmund and run up to hug me, whilst I gratefully hugged her back.

"you were night Lucy im sorry for not believing you, Narnia is real"

Alex however did not miss Edmunds quickly wiping the corner of his mouth when he thought we were not looking

 _'was that sugar dust? How did he get that round his mouth?'_ Alex thought confused but decided to not worry about it right now.

"where have you been?" he questioned Lucy.

"I was with Mr. Tumnus, hes fine the white witch hasn't found out about him meeting me?

A shudder ran down my spine at the thought of the name

"whos the white witch?" Edmund questioned

Lucy looked around the area quickly before leaning in closer to use "she calls herself the queen of Narnia but she really isn't"

Alex saw Edmund thinking and have a look of realisation come across his face but she dismissed it thinking that he was only processing the information like she was.

"Are you alright Edmund you look awful?" lucy questioned

"seconded, his face dosent look pretty" Alex said egarly whilst raising her hand and already anticipated the glare Edmund would give her with her smiling cheekily in return

 _'your lying'_ a voice in the back of her head said to her 'where did that come from?" she thought before shaking her head riding herself of those thoughts.

"well what do you expect? I mean its freezing" he deafened himself.

Alex had to agree, how she had not got frostbite yet as she was only wearing slippers she did not know.

"how do we get out of here" Edmund questioned.

"I hope you know Lucy because im lost as well" Alex said

"come on this way" Lucy replied grabbing their hands leading them back to the entrance of the wardrobe… back to home.


End file.
